Why I Love You
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Kudo Shinichi always lived in his own world with his own rules. Until a certain magician comes to call, invading the school and possibly... his heart. -In the process of being rewritten-
1. Prologue

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi's POV<em>

He had always prayed for his own happiness. He didn't usually bother trying to make anybody else happy.

He tended to think that it was too much work. He had so much confidence in his own deductions that he never paused to test his theory.

But you see people are more complex than he ever realized. All of his deductions had been patterns created using evidence and logic.

He wasn't used to thinking in the crazed terms of normal people.

No one thinks or acts the same, there is no pattern to follow and no logic to uncover. People are not made from molds.

We each see things differently and act accordingly. The thing we call "humanity" can not be placed into a ready-made catagory. It simply didn't work like that.

And If he ever bothered to look back, he would see exactly that. He would see that he had assumed too much. He would see his over-confidence and perhaps he would correct it.

But he was a logical person, not used to making mistakes. Therefore he would never check, not until he was forced to.

But as it so happens, the day where he would see the truth was rapidly approaching.

That day would shake him out of his happy little world and throm him into the chaos that he had always ignored.

In fact that day was today and it all stated when a familiar face walked into the classroom, distrupting everything that he knew about normal life.

Kuroba Kaito had arrived and he wasn't doing it quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I just recently noticed that in all my other stories Shinchi just accepted that he was gay and moved on so I'm gonna write a fic where he freaks ^_^  
>I kinda think "freaking" is more Shinichi's style... though he'd call it resisting or some other insufferably fancy word...<p>

Anyways I hope you like and tell me what you think!


	2. The New Arrival

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>

The teacher, Ms. Miyazaki walked in and rapped her knuckles on a desk to get everyone's attention.

Shinichi looked away from his book and turned to the front, absently wondering what was so important.

"Today we have a new student joining us." Ms. Miyazaki called out. "His name is Kuroba Kaito. Now, I want you all to help him out, OK?"

He felt his interest growing and set his book aside. Ms. Miyazaki opened the door and motioned for the new student to step inside.

The whole class was stunned to silence as Kuroba Kaito strolled through the door.

"He looks just like Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed, a little too loudly. Everybody swiveled in their chairs to see who had spoken.

Ran flushed a little at the attention and sank back into her seat.

Kuroba Kaito pulled a few colorful balls out of thin air and started to juggle. Everyone watched as the balls went around and around, almost hypnotically.

"Well Kudo can't do _that_." He heard someone mutter. He threw a dirty look at the offender.

'I've never needed to juggle.' He thought with disdain. 'Why would I need to juggle anyways?'

Kuroba let a grin spread across his face and quickened the pace, adding more balls.

He must have run out of balls because eventually he reached back and started taking pencils and pens off the teacher's desk.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen. Starting from left to right back to front, would you be as kind as to throw something into the circle?" Kuroba announced gleefully.

So they went along the line and each student nervously threw something at the new student, each one afraid that they would break the cycle.

The girl next to him threw her eraser at Kuroba; he caught it expertly and tossed it into the ever growing circle. Kuroba looked expectantly at him.

"I'll pass." He said coolly and grabbed his book, intending to read until homeroom was over, having lost interest in the new student.

Kuroba frowned and walked towards him, still juggling precariously.

"Why don't you let yourself have fun?" Kuroba inquired. He sighed and set his book aside again, leaning forward onto the desk.

"I just don't think sleight of the hand is fun. Nor do I believe in magic. Therefore I'm not interested in this."

He replied and reached for his book, only to find it in the hands of the new student.

Kuroba winked at him and moved towards the next student.

He glared at the transfer student as his book went around the cycle, closely followed by an array of pencils, erasers, pens, markers and anything else his classmates could find.

He sunk back into his chair and continued glaring as Kuroba walked around the classroom, still chatting animatedly.

Shinichi knew that Kuroba could feel him glaring and was simply choosing to ignore it.

After circling the class Kuroba made his may back to the front of the room, bowing to the teacher on his way by- no mean feat trying to bow while juggling so many items.

Kuroba clapped once, slowly and precisely as everything was up in the air. Shinichi felt his eyes narrow, searching for the small detail that would allow him to unravel the trick.

But to his surprise, there was no discernable trick. Not that he could see anyways.

In a small puff of colored smoke the items had vanished from Kuroba's hands and made their way onto the desks they had originally come from.

'He either has photographic memory or he's really good.' Shinichi decided. 'As good as me, maybe even better.'

Kuroba bowed as the class clapped, enthusiastically. Now that the display was over he turned to Ms. Miyazaki.

"Where should I sit?" Kuroba inquired of her. She got a flustered about her and scanned the classroom.

"I believe the desk behind Kudo is empty." The teacher said, looking to him for conformation.

"No one sits there." He said indifferently, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kuroba plunked into the seat behind his.

"Nice to meet you." Kuroba said in a cheerful whisper.

"Likewise." He muttered shortly. He could feel Kuroba staring at him and frankly it was making him uncomfortable.

He briefly entertained the idea of telling Kuroba to stop but dismissed the idea. Deciding that judging by what he had seen so far that his new classmate would just act innocent.

And so he suffered under Kuroba's unwavering gaze for nearly an hour as the teacher droned on about mathematics.

As soon as the bell rang he got up and calmly walked out the door, ignoring Kuroba's fervent shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm hoping this story will be more logical than me other fics. I'm also trying to get more magic tricks and murders into this story.

Honestly I'd like to try some stuff with this fic but a friend is now monitoring me so I can't go over-board even if I can swim XD

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, look forward to more!


	3. Giggles and Torment

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p>Kaito's POV<p>

He scratched the back of his head and walked back towards his desk.

"What's his problem?" He muttered with a sigh.

"Don't worry about him." A voice said behind him. He turned, coming face to face with a girl. She smiled at him.

"He's probably just upset because you stole his book." She continued.

"Just because I stole his book?" He wondered aloud. She nodded solemnly.

"Oh…" She exclaimed. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Mouri Ran, pleased to meet you."

"Would you mind showing me around a bit?" He asked.

"Not at all!" She said happily and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the classroom door. He stumbled as he tried to keep up with her.

'Man, this girl is strong!' He thought. Mouri chattered away, explaining where everything was, answering the greetings called out to her as she went by.

"You sure know a lot of people." He remarked at one point.

"Actually most of them are Shinichi's fans. They know I'm his friend so they say hello." She clarified.

'So Kudo Shinichi has fans… well it's no surprise he is smart, cool and handso-' He stopped and shook his head.

'Did I really just think that, stupid Kaito. You're going to get caught if you meddle with detectives.'

"Ah, well. I've been meddling all my life why stop now?" He muttered. Mouri looked at him curiously.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"Just talking to myself." He said and grinned. "I do that quite a lot. Just ignore it."

She shrugged and tugged him further down the hall. Kaito let himself be pulled around.

He commented on the schools structure and the various pictures displayed, critiquing it all with a thief's eyes.

A smile broke across Mouri's face and she waved her arms frantically. He looked around for the source of the smile, quickly spotting Kudo sitting in a corner.

"Shinichi! Come over here!" She shouted. Kaito gingerly rubbed his arm where Mouri had been griping it for the past half-hour.

Kudo moved away from his chair and walked down the corridor towards them.

"Do you need something?" Kudo asked plaintively when he arrived.

'This guy is such a stick-in-the-mud!' He thought. 'It's going to be fun to mess with him.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kai-chan's giggles are extremely evil sounding. (Sorry just wanted to say that ! ) Continue… GIGGLES EVILLY :P<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time the conversation was over Kaito had at least 47 ways to torment his new classmate.<p>

He wondered absently if Mouri would hinder his plans at all but decided that she wasn't a threat.

He smiled a bit and pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket, intending to cause some chaos.

"What are you going to do with that, Kuroba?" Kudo asked sharply.

He smiled innocently and stuffed the smoke bomb back into his pocket while inconspicuously slipping some dye into Kudo's hair.

"What am I going to do with what?" He asked, looking like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Kudo's eyes narrowed dangerously and he swallowed a snicker. It was quite a sight to see, Kudo Shinichi- the Great Detective of the East.

Standing there with newly-dyed neon pink hair, fuming. He heard Mouri trying not to giggle behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ran's giggles are more pleasant then Kai-chan's they're a little bit like wind chimes. At least that's what I would say if I had to describe them. Continue...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kudo expressed his confusion but was only met by a typhoon of laughter. Kaito, unable to resist the hilarity any longer handed Kudo a mirror.<p>

"How… When…?" Kudo's mouth continued to move but no sound came out. Kaito set his poker face straight.

"It was right after you asked 'What are you going to do with that?' though I can't fathom what you thought I was doing." He explained calmly.

Kudo's face turned a lovely shade of red and Kaito was then chased down several flights of stairs.

Overall Kaito thought that he had made a pretty good first impression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I wrote this during Social Studies so I was extremely bored. That is why I have the random Autnor's Notes in the middle.

The reason why I don't have [Shin-chan's giggles section] is because he doesn't giggle. He's too un-pennyish.

(Penny is my randomly epic friend. She giggles and meows a lot. She also likes to have her head rubbed.)

By the way the reson why it took longer to update this time is because I'm entering a writing contest and I was working on my entry ^_^

I should show it to you guys :O Here it is:

He let a smile slip past his perfectly crafted facade. Everyone stopped and stared, dreading what would follow that smile, because his was the kind of smile that dragged chaos behind it, covering everything in a blanket of darkness. The smile implied that he knew all your darkest secrets and would not hesitate to use them for contemptible means. That smile unleashed chaos and wrecked havoc, horrifying all that had the misfortune to see it.

But the one thing that people said scared them the most about when he smiled, was that it was nearly impossible to tell what kind of smile it was.  
>A grin of good humor or a smirk of confidence? No one could tell. He had built a fortress of solitude around himself, and the walls weren't going to come down easily. But maybe... just maybe with a few good friends and a smattering of luck the walls could be brought down.<p>

And then his smiles would bring joy to the world instead of terror.

I started out writing about KID's smile from the police's point of view. Then I got to the whole "Solitude" thing.

I think Kai-chan really does have a fortress or solitude but it can't be brought down by friends or luck.

That and the idiot Nakamori would never notice it! Anyways do you like it? :)


	4. Falling For You

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p>Kaito's POV<p>

"Hello, Kaito KID." Someone said behind him. Anticipation flooded through him as he turned to the voice.

"Good evening Meitantei-san." KID said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"You can give back the Light of Day." Kudo said bluntly. KID held up a bright blue, cylindrical stone up to the moonlight.

He waited a few seconds before sighing.

"Not Pandora." He murmured. He grinned at the detective and tossed the stone.

"There you go." He said cheerfully. He watched as the excitement faded from Kudo's eyes.

'_You're just going to hand it to me?'_ They seemed to ask him. He smiled at the disappointment he was shown.

"I'm afraid; I'm not really up to the chase today." KID said. "Don't miss me too much!"

KID jumped off the building and snapped open his hang glider. He thought he heard a shout behind him and looked back.

Kudo stood on the edge of the building, arms flailing wildly. Suddenly Kudo lost his balance and fell forwards.

He swore and frantically dove towards the falling detective.

He silently urged his glider to go faster as Kudo attempted to slow himself by spreading his arms and legs.

He reached out his arm and felt a hand clasp his. He angled upwards and aimed for the nearest roof, intending to make a smooth landing.

Unfortunately that was not what the fates had in store for him. They tumbled clumsily to the ground landing awkwardly as the spokes of the glider.

"What on earth were you doing?" KID half-shouted. Kudo pointed at the building across from them.

"There was a sniper aiming for you." The detective said indifferently. He looked up and saw a small glint on top on the building.

"Snake you bastard." He muttered and clenched his fist.

"Who's Snake?" Kudo asked.

"He's somebody that really doesn't like me." He said with a weak grin. "He tries to kill me frequently."

"Why don't you go to the polic-"

"What would I say? I'm Kaito KID and someone is trying to kill me? I'd be arrested on the spot." KID retorted.

"Well… probably." Kudo admitted. KID could still see the worry in the detective's eyes though it was well hidden.

"I'm grateful for your concern but I can handle this myself." KID said and over to the ledge of the building.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kudo called after him.

"You can pray for me." He said and stepped off the edge, spiralling downwards.

He finally stopped his descent by opening his glider, flying homewards.

'Meitantei-san is worried about KID, how quaint.' He thought with a chuckle. 'But... I suppose he has good reason to be worried.'

KID had been targeted for the last year or two of his life and was used to snipers aiming at him. Anyone normal would be freaking out.

Then again Kudo Shinichi had never been exactly normal. Growing up, surrounded by murders and mysteries on a daily basis.

'I wonder if Kudo would worry about Kaito like this...' He wondered sadly. 'Probably not.'

He glanced up at the moon, mournfully and sighed.

'I don't need to be acknowledged ' He reminded himself.

'I only came to learn more about him. I can't expect to be accepted... I mean he doesn't even know yet.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> What do you think that Shin-chan doesn't know?

_**Hint, Hint**_: It's not anything about Kaito KID.

I rushed on this one a bit. And then it wouldn't upload... stupid comp. I had to borrow someone's elses computer to make it work :D

I'm not quite sure where I want to take this yet so it might take a while for the next chapter.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review :D


	5. Don't Talk About Love

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi's POV<em>

"Why do you insist on following me everywhere, Kuroba?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Because you're so interesting." Kuroba replied cheerfully. "Besides I don't remember where the next class is."

"Yes, but you don't need to cling to me." He said, eyebrows twitching as he removed the unwelcome arms from around his shoulders once again.

"But I might get lost, Shin-chan!" Kuroba whined, following behind him like a puppy.

"Would you please quit calling me that?" He asked, scowling.

"Aww, but why? It's so cute!" Kuroba cooed. Shinichi grimaced and opened the classroom door, hoping for sanctuary.

A black-haired girl ran out at full speed, clutching an envelope. She looked positively terrified.

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked. She stumbled to the floor and looked up at him. Her face drew a blank and her eyes went wide.

"Sh- Shinichi-san!" She stammered and got to her feet. "Umm… this… this is… this is for you!"

She shoved the envelope at him and ran down the hall, hurrying into a classroom. He studied the envelope in his hands. It was small and faintly pink, sealed with red wax.

"Is it a love letter?" Kuroba asked in a teasing tone. He glared at the magician and detected a faint hint of well masked malice in his classmate's eyes.

"I don't know I haven't read it yet." He replied, choosing his words carefully. Kuroba's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before widening into a familiar mischievous gleam.

He stuck the letter in his pocket and pointed a finger at his classmate.

"I forbid you from stealing this letter." He said, voice demanding.

Kuroba pouted and he ignored it, making his way to his desk in the back of the room, preparing for another boring lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I'm Shin-chan's Little-devil-on-my-shoulder! I come in and change the scene! It's a really fun job! I'm changing the scene now!<strong>

***machines whirl to life* It takes awhile to change the scene, sadly. In the meantime I'll tell you about myself!**

**I like getting Shin-chan into awkward situations and letting Kai-chan torment him! I don't like Little-angel-on-my-shoulder she's such a goody-goody!**

***BEEP* Oh your scene is ready! Enjoy it~**

* * *

><p>"So did you open the letter yet?" Kuroba inquired. He shook his head and walked towards the library, ignoring the magician's endless chatter.<p>

"Even if it is a love letter it's not anything new." He said absently. "I've gotten tons of love letters before. Almost to the point where they got annoying."

Suddenly he was shoved against a wall. He looked about wildly trying to pinpoint his attacker. He spotted Kuroba staring at him, hurt and pain radiating off him.

"Don't… don't you dare take about love in front of me, Kudo Shinichi." Kuroba said hoarsely. "The person I like is right in front of me and I can't do a damn thing. So don't you say _anything._"

He stopped and reflected on the situation for a split-second before choosing a course of action that would involve the least amount of pain for both of them.

"Why can't you do anything?" He asked softly, moving in closer to his classmate. He tried his best to make his voice soothing.

"Because it won't work." Kuroba said frustrations ringing clear in his voice. "It… it's complicated."

"Complicated, how?" He questioned, gently pulling Kuroba into an empty classroom and closing the door behind them.

The magician dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged, avoiding Shinichi's gaze.

'This won't work if he keeps up this defensive act.' He wondered. 'I can't help at all if he doesn't tell me anything.'

"Complicated because they don't know and it's better if they don't know." Kuroba replied sadly. "If they don't know then I can stay with them."

"Just tell them." Shinichi suggested. "If not you'll be left like this for the rest of your life."

"…I like you." Kuroba muttered.

"Yes, just like that. Now go tell them." He said, happy that his mini-plan had been successful.

"No." Kuroba said, looking straight at him" I like _you._"

"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered with a small laugh. "You're joking, right?"

"I like you." The magician repeated. "I've liked you since we first met, 8 years ago. Your mind, your skill and your beauty enthralled me. I come to this school because I wanted to meet you."

Kuroba moved from his position on the floor and put his hands on Shinichi's shoulders. Kuroba leaned forward and kissed him, full on the lips.

A detached part of him screamed to move away but he was too stunned to do anything. Kuroba broke off and he slumped to the floor with a hand touching his mouth.

"Think about it." Kuroba said quietly and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Did you like it? I keep worrying that I put the confession scene in way too soon. X_X

Oh, and does what what Kaito said last chapter make more sense now? If not then:

Shin-chan didn't know that... (Drumroll please) Kai-chan is gay! :D

Anyways I hope you like it because if not you just wasted *re-reads* approximately 7 minutes of your life! :)

* * *

><p>Logreen Examples would be awesome, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!<p>

P.S thank you very much for the comment~ XD


	6. Detective's Misery

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi's POV<em>

He stepped through the classroom door, frowning. It was quiet, way too quiet. Everyone in the room looked up as he walked inside.

The clatter of the door was almost obtrusive in the silence. He glanced over the rows of desks seeing Ran, Sonoko and the others already sitting and chatting.

Kuroba was no where in sight. Shinichi shuffled over to his desk, trying to make as little noise as possible.

'Maybe because Kuroba isn't here?' He though absently. 'That's probably why it's so quiet. It'll go back to normal tomorrow when he comes back.'

He blushed suddenly, remembering what had happened the night before in the empty classroom. A hand went to touch his lips almost automatically.

'What did Kuroba think he was doing anyways?' He wondered, glancing out the window. It was raining and he hadn't noticed. He frowned.

'Thinking about Kuroba is disrupting my thought patterns.' Shinichi thought with disdain. 'I've got to get him off my mind.'

"Kudo... Kudo!" He looked into the frustrated face of his math teacher, Mr. Kando.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What was the question?" He asked, smiling sheepishly. Mr. Kando straightened his glasses and stood up to his full height.

Not that his full height was all that impressive. Mr. Kando was a gray, balding man in his late thirties with round black-rimmed glasses that made his eyes look small and beady.

"It's not like you to doze off, Kudo." The teacher said, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What were you thinking about that was so interesting?"

"The math problem that you put on the board last week." He said, lying without hesitation.

The teacher opened his mouth to say something but Shinichi cut him off. "I think I might know the answer to it."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Kando asked, clapping his hands together in delight. Shinichi nodded curtly.

"Would you like me to write the answer on the board, Mr. Kando?" He asked in a toneless drawl, positioning his hands as if to rise from his seat.

"Yes, yes, of course! Go right ahead!" Mr. Kando said, moving aside to let him get to the white board. He got up and wrote the equation on the board, recalling it from memory.

"4 plus 7... 18 times 27... 275 divided by 3... 57 minus 25..." He muttered, marker flying across the board, leaving numbers in its wake.

The teacher looked on in amazement as a high schooler solved a university level question in under 5 minutes.

Finally pleased with his answer the young detective set down the marker and turned to face the teacher.

"Well? Is it correct?" He asked, sounding utterly bored. Mr. Kando walked to his desk and rummaged through some drawers, finding a calculator somewhere in the murky depths.

The teacher punched in a few numbers, shock unfolding on his face.

"It's correct." Mr. Kando said, astonished. Shinichi gave the teacher a small smile before heading back to his desk.

Satisfied that he had averted one disaster, the detective continued thinking about the magician that was making his life a misery.

* * *

><p>Class ended uneventfully, without Kuroba causing his usual chaos. Shinichi walked to his next class, half-expecting the magician to pop-up behind him and pull a prank.<p>

But of course, no such thing happened.

The entire day passed without a single mishap. The detective hadn't noticed until then how accustomed he'd grown to hearing Kuroba's endless chatter as he walked around school.

Sometimes he could have sworn he saw the magician walking next to him, only to turn around and find that no one was there.

Ran watched him carefully throughout the day with a worried gaze. She could tell that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" She asked as the were nearing the cafeteria doors. He assured his friend that he was alright and pushed past her, seemingly eager to get to lunch.

Though they both new that he would rarely have more than a piece of fruit and some coffee.

She frowned and followed him through the double doors, deciding to let it go for the moment in favor of eating.

"...he likes me..." Shinichi muttered, not listening to the conversation taking place between Ran and Sonoko.

They generally talked about things that he thought were silly so he usually tuned it out anyways. The two girls looked at him curiously, not used to seeing him so out of it.

"What's up, detective geek?" Sonoko asked, sounding haughty as ever. Shinichi gave a vague reply, saying that he was thinking about something important.

Ran inquired as to the subject but he just waved her off. Exchanging looks, the girls decided that they wanted to know exactly what it was, that had the detective so distracted.

Together they tried to coerce him into talking. Stubbornly he refused until the bell rang, immediately escaping to the safety of social studies class.

* * *

><p>"Kudo, could you stop by Kuroba's house after school and give him these handouts?" Mrs. Kanzaki, the socials teacher asked after class.<p>

Not pausing for an answer, she shoved the documents into his hands and walked purposefully in the opposite direction giving him no time to call out in protest.

Thus, he grudgingly started to trudge in the direction of Kuroba's house.

The walk was over far too quickly and he was faced with a rather quaint house on the smallish side with decorative green shutters.

He dragged himself up to the door and hesitated a while before knocking.

'What if Kuroba is inside?' He thought, struggling to keep his cool. 'What do I do? How do I face him? Do I pretend that... it... didn't happen?'

Kuroba stepped through the door, sparing him the trouble. Both boys froze, all thoughts of clever plans faded from his mind, soon replaced by panic.

He stumbled a bit and held out the papers that he had received from the teacher. Kuroba took them, the blank look on his face betraying his confusion.

"Mrs. Kanzaki told me to bring these to you." He stuttered out and turned on his heels, anxious to leave as quickly as he could possibly manage.

"Shinichi." Kuroba called, stopping him in his tracks. "I do want your answer. Can you wait for me on the roof tomorrow? During lunch period."

Giving a small inclination of his head to show that he had heard, the detective ran back towards his house. A strange feeling stayed with him since Kuroba's request.

It didn't leave until he had been lulled to sleep and was deeply immersed in his dreams. It was _excitement._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for taking so long... I think I've probably lost any readers that I had with the long wait... but I can hope, right?

I think I edited it to death. I honestly forgot about it for a while. Then when I remembered, I couldn't help being dissatisfied with it.

You should've seen the chapter in the beginning... it was a completely different idea then what I have now. I was going to have Kaito act all formal.

Sort of like a form of regret. But I didn't really think that he would do that so I played with it for a while until I got this!

I rather like it. I can't wait to write the next chapter! I'll try to get it up sooner than this one... alright?

Please review! I'll give you a cookie if you do! (It's triple chocolate chip...)


	7. Actions and Reactions

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p>Morning classes passed by with excruciating slowness... or at least that's how it felt for the two teen prodigies.<p>

They were both anxious for the whole awkward affair to be over. Though, at the same time they were dreading it with growing intensity.

They jumped as the lunch bell rang, both Kuroba and himself slowly picked up their things and headed in the direction of their lockers.

They'd been ignoring each other all day for the most part. With the exception of first period, Kuroba had reminded him of their meeting and hadn't spoken to him since then.

Finishing with his things first, Kuroba headed to the roof after shooting a hopeful look at Shinichi.

He lingered a bit longer, avoiding the meeting before shutting his locker door with a sigh and heading for the door that he knew would take him to the roof.

"No Student Access. Dangerous." Shinichi read aloud from the sign posted to the left of the stairwell.

'Dangerous indeed.' He thought with a hint of irony, continuing his trek up the dark stairs.

Finally he came to the door that led outside, he fingered the knob absently before opening it. He began wondering if this was a bad idea.

Shinichi pushed open the door before he could lose his resolve and stepped outside.

Bright sunshine greeted him with a blinding gaze. He squinted through the brilliance and drew a sharp breath.

Kuroba stood on the other side of the roof. Sunlight danced through his hair, dyeing it in various shades of honey-brown and gold.

The magician turned to him and smiled.

"I honestly didn't think you would come." Kuroba confessed. The detective shot him a nervous smile. "Well... what's your answer, Kudo Shinichi, great detective of the east?"

"I thought about this a lot last night and I'm not promising you anything..." Shinichi said slowly, doubt obvious in every line of his body. "But I'll try."

"You won't regret this, Shin-chan!" Kuroba cried ecstatically and leaned forward to hug him.

Before the detective could make another sound, Kuroba was kissing him. He struggled briefly before remembering to try.

He had given Kuroba his word, hadn't he? His pride wouldn't allow him to back down as he returned the magician's kiss.

Surprise flashed through Kuroba's eyes as they pulled away from each other. Kuroba had his arm in a death grip as he averted his eyes.

"I told you that I would try, didn't I?" Shinichi said quietly.

The fingers on his arm loosened their grip and he looked back to Kuroba, his lover smiled gently and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sorry about that, I was excited and got too carried away." The magician said, a bashful grin stuck to his face.

"It's okay Kuroba, I don't mind as much as I thought I would." Shinichi replied, feeling the knot of unease the had been in his stomach since this morning starting to loosen.

"Kaito." The magician corrected with a smile. Shinichi repeated the name as the bell rang. They both looked back towards the door with different levels of contempt.

"Ah, it's time to go to English class." Shinichi remarked. "Mrs. Shino will get angry with us if we show up late."

"So let's not show up." Kaito suggested lightly. The magician was joking yet serious and he couldn't tell which was the stronger expression.

"Where would we go?" He asked, curiosity coloring his tone. He didn't know if he really wanted to skip class without knowing where he was going.

"Out on a date." Kaito said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Shinichi shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't really familiar with anything like this.

He'd simply never come across that sort of situation before. Uncertainly, he nodded. Kaito's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>And that was precisely how he, once again ended up sitting in front of Kuroba's household, waiting for a guy that was undoubtably the most ridiculous person that he'd ever met.<p>

With the exception of Kaito KID.

'KID is definitely worse.' Shinichi thought with derision. He was conserding that when the door opened behind him.

A teenage girl stepped through the door, looking every inch the casual weekender. He noted her purple eyes and light brown hair and wondered if she was related to Kaito somehow.

"Let's go Shin-chan." The girl said, surprising him. The detective resumed his study of the girl, this time noting the nimble fingers, sharp cheek bones and slightly too dark hair color.

"Kaito?" He muttered questioningly.

"Who else?" The magician said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I don't know, may be you have a pretty sister. I haven't exactly researched you." Shinichi said, biting down on the malice that was trying to invade his voice. A scowl crossed his face.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Kaito said with an evil smile. Shinichi blushed and stuttered, now realizing his mistake.

"Besides." Kaito continued. "I wanted to make this as normal as possible for you."

"You don't have to do that." Shinichi protested. The magician shushed him and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the house.

"I'm already dressed up, so we might as well." Kaito said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Personally, I think my Kaito is really OOC. But I realized that I always force Shin-chan to crossdress when crossdressing is involved.

So, since this time Kaito is trying to persuade Shin-chan I made him crossdress! It's more fun that way.

Moving on, what do you think would be a good location for their date? I already have a few ideas but I've never actually been on a date so I don't know what people do!

(Yes, I'm a loner. I love being a loner, it's fun.) I think I've got a lot of the basic ideas though... here's my list:

Amusement park, Movie, Park (Ice cream!), Beach, Take The Train Somewhere (This is my favorite, I've already got a plot line mostly finished for it.), Arcade and Coffee Shop.

I'm most likely going to going with the idea that has the most (Or any...) votes. So please give me your opinion.

Please review, the button is down there for a reason! Thanks!


	8. Part of the Reason

_**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p>Shinichi's POV<p>

"Where are we?" Shinichi asked in awe, staring up at an old building.

They had travelled by train all the way to the outskirts of Ekoda, and then climbed up at least 80 or 90 steps through the forest before finally arriving at a gigantic building of sorts.

"It's called a Temple Shin-chan." Kaito said with some amusement, taking his hand and leading him through the huge wooden doors.

"No kidding." Shinichi said, rolling his eyes though he knew Kaito couldn't see his contempt.

Surprisingly the magician didn't stop at the altar to pray but continued to walk straight past it taking a left and headed for an open door.

Sunlight streamed through it, dazzling his eyes and dulling his senses. He brought a hand up to shade his eyes, trying to see through the wall of light.

Suddenly the air got a lot colder and he suspected that they had moved outside.

His vision cleared and he saw that they were standing in a field of short stones. A cemetery.

"Kaito, why are we here?" Shinichi asked, confused. The magician simply smiled and lead him further forwards.

They walked for about a minute before stopping in front of a grave.

_Kuroba Toichi – Amazing magician, greater father and loving husband._

"Hello Toichi-san." He murmured, reaching down to run his fingers over the stone. It was smooth and cold.

He let a soft smile slip over his face as he wondered what exactly the man meant to Kaito. It was obviously his father, was he adored or loathed?

He immediately abandoned the possibility that the man was disliked. If Kaito hated him then they wouldn't be there.

"This is going to be harder than I thought it would…" Kaito sighed quietly. Shinichi turned to the magician, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What's harder than you thought?" The detective asked curiously.

"Controlling myself around you." Kaito replied with a little smile. The questions in his mind must have been evident on his face as Kaito clarified.

"Even if it's unintentional… you really are too cute for your own good!" Kaito exclaimed. "You really have to watch yourself, some people will be tempted to just jump you."

"So… does that mean I don't have to watch out around you?" Shinichi asked, trying to test his boundaries.

He wasn't exactly sure what the limitations of a relationship were so now was probably the best time to find out.

"I'm the one you should be most cautious of." Kaito said, almost growling with frustration. "Trust me, it's taking all my concentration to not put my hands all over you."

"…You don't have to try so hard. I-I know that you're trying to make this normal but..." Shinichi muttered then added dryly. "I think normal kind of went out the window when you came out dressed as a girl."

"Hmm… that's a good point." Kaito said thoughtfully. Suddenly he grinned. "So does that mean that you don't mind if I jump you?"

"I do mind, it's just that I'm pretty sure I can fend off anything unwelcome." Shinichi answered truthfully.

"Oh, can you now?" Kaito replied with a smirk, closing in on the detective. Shinichi instinctively backed up.

"K-Kaito… what are you doing?" Shinichi stuttered. The magician sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm trying to prove to you that, you aren't superman." Kaito said softly.

"Well of course I'm not superman." Shinichi said, confused. "Superman is a fictional character in an American comic book."

"That's not the point… I meant that, you can't do everything by yourself." Kaito said. "Learn to rely on people a little more. Like, when I just said that I was trying not to jump you, you said not to worry about it. I can't help it, I do worry about you. More than I'd like to admit."

"Kaito…" Shinichi walked a bit closer to the magician and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, it's always been in my nature to bite off more than I can chew."

"I knew that." Kaito said, now looking directly at the detective. "I knew it from the start. It's part of the reason that I fell in love with you."

"I-idiot, not in public." Shinichi said, looking nervously over his shoulder to check if anyone had seen.

"No." Kaito stated firmly. "I'm going to tell you until you know by heart every reason that I love you."

Shinichi stayed silent, knowing that anything he said would probably have a negative effect on their relationship… if you could even call it that.

He sighed and wondered how many reasons would be listed. Honestly he didn't think of himself as a particularly attractive person.

People always said that he was too cold. Being surrounded by that all the time, he began to think of it as the truth.

Even though Kaito knew that it was far, far from being true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> My Shin-chan has a little bit of self-esteem problem. Nevertheless, Kaito will crack him out of that shell... eventually.

I'm really kind of proud of this chapter. I really like it. Hope you did too! ^^

Well, I'm not sure exactly what to do next... maybe I'll have Ran find out and she'll be like "OMG REALLY?" that would be fun.

Please review! I'll give you a cookie if you do! ^^


	9. Confused Detective

_**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p>Kaito's POV<p>

"So?" Shinichi asked mildly. "What's your reason today?"

"Because..." Kaito hesitated. He didn't know how his lover would react to such a strange reason. "Because you're aloof."

"I'm... aloof?" The detective asked, raising an eyebrow at the odd statement.

"Not in a bad way!" He said hastily. "I just mean that you aren't easily shaken. Calm in a crisis."

"True, I guess." Shinichi admitted. Kaito sighed quietly with relief and showed a small smile.

He drew his lover closer, moving in to kiss him gently on thhe lips.

Shinichi leaned into the kiss, the physical contact wasn't a problem for him anymore though he was still struggling on the emotional front.

The door creaked as it opened.

Both boys froze, their eyes glueded on the classroom entrance.

Ran walked in, eyes closed as she hummed. She moved across the room, stopping at her desk to put a book inside.

She straightened and made as if to turn back to the door.

Then to their horror she sat down and opened her eyes, looking directly at them, she gasped and they groaned.

"I can explain..." Shinichi called to her in a pleading tone.

"Shinichi... you're... gay?" Ran asked, eyes wide.

"No!" The words burst from the detective's lips with the speed of a bullet... and as much pain.

Kaito instantly pulled away as if the contact burned him. He already knew but hearing his thoughts aloud was painful.

Kaito muttered an excuse and left the room despite Shinichi's complaints about having to explain alone.

He trudged up to the roof and let everything drift from his mind, concentrating instead on a particularly difficult magic trick.

Trusting it to keep his mind occupied.

* * *

><p>Shinichi's POV<p>

"Oh, I understand now." Ran said, voice souding a bit strained. He opened his mouth to respond but was drowned out by the school bell.

Students streamed into the room, chattering as happily as they could on a Monday morning.

"Where have you been?" A shrill voice demanded behind them.

They turned around to see Sonoko sitting in her desk behind them, staring straight at him.

"Who, me?" Shinichi asked with surprise. Sonoko usually didn't talk to him unless he was involved in some gossip.

"Yes, you. You haven't been walking with us lately." She retorted then added. "Ran's been worried to death."

"Jeez, Sonoko..." Ran muttered, blushing slightly at the knowledge of her concern.

"I've been walking with Kaito." He responded.

Shinichi looked around for the magician that had dissapeared, quickly spotting him over in the corner, talking to a group of girls.

"Eh, you and the new kid?" Sonoko said, smirking. She was obviously implying that they were more than friends.

"Sonoko, it's not like that!" He protested.

"Not, like what?" She asked innocently.

Shinichi sighed exasperatedly and turned his chair to face forwards, eyes on the window.

The two girls were talking about the beach trip that they were planning.

He vaguely remembered that he and Kaito had promised to attend.

Ran was inviting the entire class as well as Kazuha, Hattori and Kaito's friend Hakuba.

He smiled.

Shinichi usually didn't like beach trips but with Kaito, Hattori and Hakuba there it was bound to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Omigosh I finished it! I didn't think I could. Just so you know... Shinichi is confused about Kaito.

That's why he said that he wasn't gay. It'll be explained later! Next, TO THE BEACH!


	10. Storm Warning

_**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p>Shinichi's POV<p>

A soft buzzing sound emanated from somewhere to his left. He grumbled a bit and reached for his cellphone, sparing a glance to caller ID. He frowned and checked his alarm clock, determining that it wasn't yet 10:00am.

"Hello?" He said, flipping open the phone open to answer the call.

"Where are you?" A voice shrieked. He winced and pulled the phone away from his ear to save himself from going deaf.

"Sonoko... what do you want so early on a Saturday morning?" He stopped and started to swear quietly. "It's the beach trip, how late am I?"

"Twenty minutes late!" She replied irritably.

"Hang on a few minutes? I'll be right over!" He said and snapped the phone closed. Swingng his legs out of bed, he hurried over to his closet, grabbing out clothes at random and pulling them on then seized his bag and ran out the door, looking it behind him and running to the garage.

A sleek midnight blue porsche sat in the middle of the room. He took a set of keys off their hook on the wall and slid inside. The engine hummed to life and he pulled out of the driveway, heading the the rendez-vous point. Due to his inherited driving skills he made it there in under ten minutes. Shinichi pulled up next to the bus and got out, shading his eyes from the sun.

Ran waved at him and he walked over to her. She ushered him into the bus.

"Come on, we're already late, thanks to you!" Ran said with a half-angry, half-amused scowl. He was pushed into the first empty seat, in front of Hattori. A few playful jeers were called from the back of the bus and yelled back a few choice insults.

"Yah overslept!" Hattori complained good naturedly.

"My alarm clock didn't go off. I must've turned the alarm off during the night." He said, defending himself.

Hattori of course teased him about it until Kazuha found reason to slap him upside the head then he went off to argue with her leaving Shinichi alone with his thoughts. Now free from his conversation duties, he looked around for Kaito. He spotted the magician sitting next to an unfamiliar blond teenager that he assumed was Kaito's friend Hakuba. He felt a surge of jealousy but he quickly controlled is by reminding himself that Kaito was in love with him, not Hakuba.

* * *

><p>Kaito's POV<p>

"Aoko misses you, you didn't give her your address." Hakuba commented casually.

"I didn't give it to her for a reason, Hakuba." Kaito said, glaring at his friend. Though he was really staring at his detective.

Shinichi had his eyes closed and it would almost look like he was sleeping to anyone that didn't know his sleeping habits. Kaito had learned them after several weeks of investigating. **(AN: He was so stalking Shinichi. Though he refuses to admit it.)**

"Come on, she can't be that bad!" Hakuba argued, pulling him back to the conversation.

"She's not that bad for you. I'm a different story." He retorted, quickly gaining ground in the arguement.

"Of course you're a different story, she likes you." Hakuba said logically.

"Too much." Kaito muttered. Before Hakuba had a chance to respond, the bus stopped. The students cheered and tripped over each other in an attempt to get off the bus.

"Let's hit the beach!" He yelled and started to climb over Hakuba, the Aoko debate already long forgotten. Hakuba sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>Shinichi's POV<p>

"-A storm warning for the Beik-" Shinichi turned a dial on the radio, switching to some music instead of listening to his usual news. He was here to have fun, after all. A flash of green caught his eye and he looked up. Kaito was running towards the ocean holding a huge inflatable green mattress held out infront of him. He smiled and leaned back into his chair, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sound of thunder. Startled, he looked around.<p>

The beach was nearly deserted and dark clouds were rolling in from the south, briniging imense winds and rain with them.

"Shinichi, we've got to leave, it's not safe with the storm coming in!" Ran said, shouting over the wind as she struggled towards him. He turned his gaze to the ocean, seeing that she was right. The waves were turning violent, tossing everything in their path.

Suddenly he saw something... something green... an inflatable raft.

He swore and sprinted to the edge of the water, diving into the turbulent and unwelcoming waves. Water filled his mouth and nose as he swan. After what seemed like hours, his hand hit the raft. He climbed on to it, being careful not to tip it over.

No one was there.

He dove of the side and checked the surrounding water again.

No Kaito, only some stray seaweed.

He kicked his way to the surface, only to be pushed down by a rogue wave. Shinichi gasped at the impact, letting water invade his mouth. He tried to choke it out but only succeeded in swallowing even more water. His eyesight blurred and finally went black. As he slipped into unconscienceness, his final thoughts were of relief. Relief that Kaito wasn't anywhere in sight. It meant that he was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Question 1: Is Shinichi going to die?<br>Answer: No, then I would have nothing to write on except Kaito being depressed.**

**Question 2: Is Kaito currently depressed?  
>Answer: Sort of? I mean he's like semi-depressed at the moment.<strong>

**Question 3: Why did Shinichi say "no" to Ran's question last chapter?  
>Answer: I'm not going to tell you yet.<strong>

**Question 4: Are you getting annoyed yet?  
>Answer: I can't answer this, I don't know you.<strong>

**Question 5: Should I let you get back to the story?  
>Answer: Probably... fine, I'll let you get back. Bye!<strong>

* * *

><p>Something pushed on his chest, forcing him to release the water he'd swallowed. He coughed and opened his eyes with some difficulty. Deeply concerned violet eyes started back at him.<p>

"Kaito... you're okay." He croaked, voice still thick with seawater. He tried to sit up.

"You idiot, what were you doing? You could have drowned!" Kaito asked, furious.

"I thought you were still out there." He said, stating what he felt was an obvious reason.

"Why would you care? I'm nothing but a game for you." The magician said bitterly, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"What gives you that idea?" Shinichi asked, genuinely dumbfounded.

"The other day when Ran found out... you said no without hesitation." Kaito whispered. "Do you know how much that hurt?"

"...Is that what this is all about?" He asked. "You ignoring me and not picking up your phone?"

The other teen nodded sadly.

"Kaito I... I don't love you. It's too soon for me." Shinichi said quietly. "The reason I said no wasn't to hurt you. It was because I don't want to lead you on. It would be wrong of me and... I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if I did it."

"Oh Shin-chan, you're far too good for me." Kaito said with a smile. "I wasn't even looking at it rationally."

"It's understandable, no one thinks straight when they're hurting." He said. Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck and pressed their lips together. Hesitantly at first then with a desperation that he hadn't dreamed that he had possesed. They stayed like the for a few minutes before pulling back for air.

"Um, we're still here." A voice said off to their right. A little scared of what they would see, they both turned and saw the whole class looking back at them with stunned expressions. At that moment, Hakuba decided that it had been a _very_ bad idea to give Aoko Kaito's address.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Did you like my little quiz? I had fun writing it. Anyways, what did you think? I'm not sure if it turned out well or not. I'm of two minds about it.

1.) Too much emotional crap... 2.) Too little suspense. 3.) It's good. 4.) It's terrible.

Okay so I'm of 4 minds about it... whatever. Also, for any of you reading my Word Of The Day story, it's been cancelled for now. I'm actually grounded so I don't have computer access everyday. As soon as I'm not grounded I'll start it up again.

Either way, thank you for reading and please review! ^^

P.S Yes, I changed my formatting, I got annoyed with the other one. I'm not sure which one looks better so I'm experimenting.


	11. Tomorrow?

_**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>

He stepped out of his car and directly into a small pool of lamplight. A great looming building, complete with gargoyles, stood in front of him. He walked up the steep stone steps and turned left around the side of the building, approaching a black metal door that was hidden from view.

As soon as he entered the doorway he was engulfed by a crowd of police officers, security guards, museum officials and tech personnel. He pushed his way through the ruck of people and made his way to the surveillance room. Nakamori would probably be in there yelling at someone's "incompetence."

He turned the knob of the aforementioned room and let himself in. As predicted Nakamori was shouting at a cowering police officer. He smiled as his assumptions were proven and tapped the inspector on the shoulder.

Nakamori turned on him and the police officer he'd just berated scurried away with a grateful look. The inspector's face was getting redder by the second.

Shinichi reported calmly the he was ready for orders. Nakamori reported that he didn't need any "blasted teenagers running around playing detective" and getting in the way of his operation.

The detective decided that it probably wasn't the best idea to hang around today. He was already on Nakamori's bad side from last heist; he had cornered KID while the inspector was in the washroom.

He snickered privately at how enraged Nakamori had been and headed to the roof. He knew that KID would go up there at some point that night and he was planning to wait and ambush the thief.

A cool breeze greeted him as he opens the door to the roof. The moon was full and bright in the night sky. It was a beautiful night all in all. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the wind, allowing a smile to flood his face.

Not a smirk of knowledge, or a fake smile designed to lull people into a false sense of security. It was a genuine smile that betrayed his peaceful situation. A dry chuckle made itself known on his right hand side.

He opened his eyes and stared straight into the shadows where eyes should have been. KID always stayed in the shadows. As much as his character of a magician was full of light and flamboyance, the thief himself was cloaked in darkness and secrets.

"Ah, KID, how are you this evening?" He asked. The detective spoke casually, as if his rival was just an ordinary person, not a thief that he was trying to capture.

"Better since I saw you." The thief said, a merry twinkle in his eye, or perhaps that was just the monocle. KID twirled about something in his hands, but it was moving too quickly for Shinichi to identify it.

"Oh dear... KID, are you hitting on me?" He asked with a small smile. Something told him this was going to be an amusing night. "I'm not sure what my boyfriend would think of that."

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind." KID said breezily. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the thief seemed to take joy in something he'd said. He frowned mentally and wondered what it was. "Kuroba Kaito is one of my biggest fans after all."

"Seems you've done your homework." Shinichi remarked. The magician shot him a look that was halfway between offended and incredulity.

"I always do my homework, no matter the subject." KID chided smilingly then paused. "Except social studies. I hate social studies. Then again, doesn't everyone?"

"It's not the subject's fault that history was boring as hell." the detective muttered. "Humans created it after all."

"While that may be true, it doesn't change how much I hate it." The thief retorted. They glared at each other in the most friendly way possible, KID obviously taking great pleasure in their exchange.

"Well its been fun but I've really got to go." The trickster said with a sigh after a few minutes of silence. KID started to walk towards the door that lead into the building. "You see, theres this little gem downstairs with my name on it."

"Not if I can help it!" Shinichi exclaimed, clicking a button on his belt. The thief watched what happened curiously, until he realized what it was doing. His face then turned to horror as Shinichi finished with a full sized soccer ball.

The detective bounced it from one foot to the other with a victorious grin plastered to his face. Suddenly the ball was in action, hurtling towards KID's face.

The item in KID's hand stopped spinning revealing it to be a switch on some sort. The thief pressed it and Shinichi was blinded by a dazzling light.

The detective could've sworn he heard KID say "see you tomorrow" just before the light cleared.

The thief was gone, leaving Shinichi to ponder those rather confusing thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>I finally got around to finishing it... I've been going on and off with it for a while so it's a bit crappy. I needed a kind of filler chapter though, before I jump into the next issue so it needed to happen!

I have a much better idea of what's happening next chapter though! :D


	12. Monday

_**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**any **__**of **__**the **__**characters **__**or **__**settings **__**from **__**Detective **__**Conan... **__**blah **__**blah **__**blah...**_

_**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**legal **__**stuff **__**no one **__**ever **__**really **__**reads **__**and/or **__**cares **__**about... **__**All **__**rights **__**reserved **__**to **__**Aoyama **__**Gosho.**_

* * *

><p><em>Shinichi's POV<em>

An incessant beeping noise sounded right next to him and he pulled a pillow down over his ears, trying in vain to block out the annoying sound. After several minutes of torture by alarm clock he groaned and reached blindly for the bedside clock, clicking a button and shutting it off for another five minutes. Silence reigned as he lay face down on the bed, contemplating the pros and cons of getting up.

Finally, before the alarm could go off again he shut it off completely, flipped off his blankets and stumbled towards the shower with the idea that hot water might help wake him up somewhat. He was wrong. The heat only made him sleepier. With a sigh he turned off the hot water and grabbed a towel, drying himself off as he pulled his uniform out of the closet.

Five minutes later found him downstairs in the kitchen, glaring impatiently at the coffee maker that he'd deemed evil and stupidly slow. He beat out a rhythmless pattern against the counter with his fingers and stifled a yawn. You can definitely tell that it's Monday, he reflected. A beep informed him that his coffee was (finally) done. He grabbed the carafe and poured the heavenly liquid into dark blue travel mug then replaced the carafe and snatched his bag off the counter, a disgruntled look passing over him.

He'd slept in slightly and taken a few more minutes than necessary in the shower as a consequence he'd taken up all the time he usually used to linger over his coffee and wake up. He sighed, bad choice. Shaking off the regret, he locked the door behind him and turned to walk up the garden path, wincing in the bright sunlight.

"Shin-chan!" A voice that he recognized as Kaito's sang out gleefully. He looked up and was about to smile when he noticed the twenty or so birds perched on the magician's shoulders and head. Shinichi blinked and stared at the strange sight for a few seconds. He looked down at his coffee mug and took a long drink. Definitely Monday.

* * *

><p>"So the married couple came to school together?" A classmate jeered jokingly from the back of the room as the walked in the room. There was scattered laughter from the across the classroom.<p>

"Of course! My lovely wife and I-"

"Why am I the wife?"

"You and I both know I'd be on top." Kaito said with a sly glance at his beloved. Shinichi blushed crimson and slapped him on the shoulder (probably harder than he'd intended to as Kaito put a hand to his shoulder and whined about the pain, demanding "his wife" kiss it better.)

"Okay, everyone, shut up, class is about to start!" Ms. Miyazaki called out from her desk. The bell rang overhead and the students scrambled to their seats. The teacher got up and stood at the front of the room. "Now, we have another new student joining us today." The door opened and a girl walked in. She was a little on the short side, had a slightly athletic build and longish brown hair that was nearly as wild and tangled as Kaito's. "Nakamori Aoko. Please make her feel welcome."

"A-Aoko?" Kaito's voice sounded loud in the sudden silence that accompanied his statement. Her whole face seemed to light up and she practically skipped over to his desk. "How did you...?"

"Hakuba told me! Isn't it great? We can be in the same class again!" The girl was beaming, obviously pleased with herself. Kaito on the other hand, looked disturbed. Her smile softened. "Aoko missed you."

"Who is she Kuroba? Your secret girlfriend?" Yamada asked, a goofy grin on his face. Shinichi laughed along with the rest of the class at the remark, even if his laughter was slightly more strained.

"Don't be silly Yamada, that couldn't possibly be true." Ran scolded lightly though Shinichi could tell by her eyes that she was just as amused as the rest of them.

The new girl however, was not. She was frowning and had pushed her hands into her hips. "What are you talking about? Aoko isn't his secret girlfriend, Aoko is his real girlfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hi, sorry I've been gone so long. I've been focusing on Bones (otherwise known as Our Story) and I've been neglecting WILY. I apologize. I must say, it's really strange to right in third person after working in first person for three or four chapters.

Anyways, I've just recently noticed that this story doesn't make sense, whatsoever (even excluding the mess in chapter 10). I've got details all over the place and none of them work together. I will be attempting to rectify the situation in due time, but right now I'm too busy. High school sucks, as I'm sure I've mentioned before. I love it, but it just sucks. I have no free time anymore.

**NOTE:** To all of you who are confused... Firstly, Shinichi kissing Kaito after that big "I don't love you" speech was, reassurance in a way. Kind of "I don't love you, but I'm still willing to try," I guess. Sorry my understanding of human interactions is lacking. That's what I was intending it to be when I wrote it, and I wasn't thinking very much on how it would look to other people. So, I'm sorry for the confusion, it definitely wasn't my intention. I'm trying to study human interactions (mostly by watching people in my class) so hopefully my work will be easier to read in the future. I will go back and change that piece of the chapter when I have time.

Secondly, the whole "I don't love you speech." That really wasn't well thought out... I was intending it to come across a lot differently. My mum always said, look at how you're speaking, not the words you're using. I have to start doing that in my writing, see how it comes across. I guess because I'm writing it, so I know what's going on in my head. So, yes, that part doesn't make sense, no I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote it and, well, sorry about my failure writing skills.


	13. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

It has come to my attention that this story is in dire need of re-vamping. I have lots of details included that don't add up, and I need to get the plot line straightened out again so it will, hopefully, make sense again. Mostly, the reason why this is necessary is 1) because I originally had a different plot in mind for this story and I switched them out and 2)I need to actually lay out an story outline for once in my life.

So, until further notice, this story will be put on hold as the re-write gets caught up to the present chapter. It shouldn't take too long, as I just need to set up the outline and edit out details that don't fit, then go in and fix typos (as a reviewer of mine Clare, has so nicely pointed them out to me.)

Very sorry about the delay but, it really does need it.

Thanks for your patience,

Athie L.

P.S Are we allowed to make announcements like this? I've heard some people say we can't and some people say we can, so I'm not sure. I mean, if we can't then I'll just take this down.


End file.
